Talk:Hawk Eye
Crit Damage I suppose the 580% extra crit damage comes on top of the regular jaKobs sniper crit bonus? That makes it, what, +1000% extra crit damage in total? Whoa. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:01, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :card stats are sposed to be totals. just the same ill take five of these please, level 50. 12:51, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::As the good Dr. stated, Jakobs doesn't sport extra Critical Hit bonuses, the Itemcard is LAW! If Jakobs did, then the manufacturer would appear overpowered towards other manufacturers. But the gun does work like a charm, damn... Everything just explodes when shot in the face... I... I am the King!Talk 13:05, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Weird, I read on several locations that jacobs snipers have a shitton hidden extra critical hit damage to compensate them not having Jacob's standard manufacturer's gimmick. And iirc I did notice jacobs doing more on crits than most other snipers. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:39, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Also, saw a Tumtum hawk eye at the vendor today (sadly only got 90 crystals atm) and it only gives an extra 20% crit hit damage (with a total of 600%). Still nice of course but I'm wondering if it's worth taking over another version. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:40, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :::You are correct, El_Nazgir. Different weapon types (Pistols, SMGs, ARs, Sniper Rifles etc) all have different critical damage bonuses, and more relevant, the Jakobs manufacturer has an entirely separate set of critical damage bonuses for all its weapons. Cykeisme (talk) 03:49, January 20, 2013 (UTC) it is to me. "but i'm a greedy craven little coward" 14:46, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, there's an innate bonus to critical hit damage on every Jakobs sniper rifle.Yumil Recian (talk) 20:04, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :Indeed there is. I tested it, and it seems to do a lot more than even +1000%. I stripped myself from everything, disabled badass rank, respecced and didn't use skill points, removed class mod and shield, nothing was giving bonus damage. A regular shot on the test dummy at Marcus did exactly the damage that was on my weapon card (13270), while a crit did 180k dmg, which would make it about +1250% (with the regular +100% from criticals)... -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:07, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :And also just tested with random other jacobs sniper, did 29569 as on weapons card non-crit, and 153k dmg on crit. Which gives it, guess what, a 420% damage boost on crits instead of a +100% -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Weapon zoom Just wanted to point out that the trivia bullet stating this is the only weapon that displays zoom on its item card is in fact incorrect - it is one of two weapons that does this. The second is Gwen's Head, the pistol you can obtain from the special box in The Dust. Gwen's Head displays "1.0x Zoom" on its item card when it spawns with a scope or a crosshair ironsight. Lordbean (talk) 10:15, June 21, 2013 (UTC)